


Boy, You're My Lucky Star

by arienperry



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_angst_meme, Community: glee_fans, Klaine, M/M, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arienperry/pseuds/arienperry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian have been best friends for years. And on this warm August night they can't wait to watch the astronomical meteor shower. Before they can enjoy it, a rocket comes spiraling down from the stars colliding with the earth. Inside is an alien... Named Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy, You're My Lucky Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic on AO3, and i'm still not totally sure I know how it werks... I have a few other Glee stories i've already started but this one is a little bit along so I'll have chapters posted weekly if everything goes well *fingers crossed Well i'm arien and I obvs love you since you're taking time out of your busy day to read this. It means a lot. Enjoy! :] xoxo

Kurt walked slowly to his table. He was a little scared and was wringing his fingers nervously around his Mickey Mouse lunchbox. It was his first day of first grade after all. He wasn’t a baby anymore, no more of those stupid naps that his teachers forced him to have, or getting scolded for coloring outside the lines. He was a big kid now.  
But even big kids get nervous. Right?  
Kurt straightened his baby blue bowtie, and adjusted his slate gray waistcoat. He made sure to dress better than he usually did today; he had to make a good impression, although, so far none of the other kids wanted to be his friend. Whenever he tried to talk to someone they always shifted away from him. Kurt wasn’t a quitter. Whenever something was tough, he just tightened his pea coat and forced on. But today was different; he didn’t have the comfort of his mommy or his daddy. He didn’t want to admit it but he was alone. He was afraid.  
He shook off the depressing thoughts as he came in contact with a plastic blue chair. Gingerly, he placed his lunch box on the table and sat down. As Kurt munched on a red apple he looked around. All of the other kids had someone. There was a rather tall kid talking with a short brunette. Kurt wiggled his nose as he remembered her, she was always talking. Didn’t she ever run out of air? He felt sad as he noticed that everyone else had already made a friend. He always struggled; no matter what it was Kurt did it was always harder for him than anyone else. Be it making friends, doing homework, or playing at the playground. It was always a challenge and it usually took the fun out of things. Kurt wondered if he should just go eat in the library. It was quiet in there, and they had books. Kurt nodded as he made up his mind, as he was about to close his lunchbox a boy spoke up.  
“Are you gonna eat that?”  
He looked up to the boy. He had short styled golden brown hair and bright green eyes. Kurt thought he was pretty, but isn’t that weird? To think another boy was pretty? He shrugged the thought off and looked down to what the boy was pointing at.  
It was his strawberry Twinkie. Kurt let out a laugh that surprised even him.  
“No! Do you know how bad they are for you? My daddy always packs them for me but I never eat them.”  
The boy nodded, “My daddy never lets me have them. Would you mind letting me have it? I mean, if you’re not okay with it… I guess…”  
Kurt thought it was cute how the boy was stumbling over his words. He reached into his lunchbox and grabbed the Twinkie.  
“Really?” The boy’s green eyes were wide.  
“Sure, I don’t care.”  
The boy gave a bright smile as he took the Twinkie. Kurt watched him eat it and laughed when there was a bit of pink custard left on his face. He pulled out a napkin and dabbed the mess off.  
“You had a little bit stuck to your face.”  
The boy turned almost as pink as the Twinkie and smiled, “M-my names Sebastian.”  
Kurt looked up at Sebastian, “Mines Kurt.”  
Kurt wrung his fingers nervously again, “Sebastian, do you mind… are we friends?”  
Sebastian gave another bright smile, “Yeah! You gave me your Twinkie, were best friends for life!”  
Kurt smiled despite himself, he made his first friend. He couldn’t wait to show the boy to his mommy.

~X~

A locker slammed next to Kurt. The impact made him jump and he cursed when he dropped his books. As he kneeled down to pick them up he glared at his soon to be ex-friend.  
“Dammit Sebastian, give a guy a warning.” His glare faltered into a smile.  
“Sorry, I just thought I could walk you to lunch. Besides, I can’t leave a damsel in distress.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes and slammed his books into Sebastian’s chest as he walked on, “Then take my books. If you want to be a prince you got to commit.”  
Sebastian laughed but did as he was told.  
As they walked down the linoleum halls of McKinley a thought struck Kurt, “Oh! Sebastian do you have any song suggestions for Regionals?”  
Sebastian scoffed, “No, but even if I did it wouldn’t matter. Whatever Berry says goes.”  
Kurt nodded In agreement. Ever since he joined Glee club with Sebastian last year Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson have always been the stars. It really wasn’t fair considering Rachel can’t hit the high note in Defying Gravity that Kurt can.  
“Yeah, but you do get a solo. Or at least a duet with Quinn, I’m really jealous of you. I’ve been waiting for my chance in the spotlight ever since sophomore year.”  
Kurt turned to his shoulder to dust the invisible lint of his white Marc Jacobs shirt, therefore missing the frown Sebastian had set on his face.  
“If you really want the solo I can give it to you. I’m sure you would sound better with Quinn anyway.”  
Kurt blinked and stared at his friend, Kurt could tell he was getting fidgety under his gaze, “What? No! You really have an amazing voice, you deserve that solo. Besides me and Quinn’s voices wouldn’t sound right together.”  
Sebastian gave Kurt a tentative smile, “If you’re sure…”  
Kurt sighed and placed a hand on his friends shoulder, “it’s fine, really Sebastian. I’m sure you’ll be amazing.”  
Sebastian turned a light shade of pink when Kurt’s hand was placed on his shoulder, “Okay.”  
The two entered the cafeteria and immediately sought out the table that the Glee club usually sat at near the far end of the room by the windows. It really was a nice place, sure they didn’t get the giant table in the middle that the Cheerios and the football players sat at, but they did get a little bit of sun. And they all had each other. That’s all they really needed.  
They were greeted by various members of the New Directions as they sat down.  
“Hey Kurt,” Rachel started, “did you finish the French packet Mademoiselle Bouvier assigned?”  
Kurt nodded, “Please, I could’ve done that in my sleep.” Once upon a time ago Kurt had wanted to learn French. Little did he know that Sebastian could speak it fluently. So they spent the whole sixth grade summer together learning the language. It really was fun, and it put Kurt and Sebastian ahead of the French III class greatly.  
Rachel nodded, “I totally forgot, you two are like geniuses in that class. Really, even I have to work to keep up.”  
Kurt laughed as Sebastian stood and leaned over to Kurt’s ear, “I’m gonna get us lunch ok? The usual?”  
Kurt nodded with a smile. As Sebastian strolled away Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
“So are you and Sebastian dating yet?”  
The statement caught him by surprise and consequently, Kurt had to spend the next twenty seconds coughing and pounding his fist into his stomach, causing his graceful persona to falter for a moment.  
“Rachel what the hell? No, me and Sebastian are best friends.”  
Rachel nodded quickly, “Exactly Kurt! You’ve been best friends ever since first grade! Two gay guys just cannot be friends for that long!”  
“Rachel that’s just a stereotype, besides Sebastian doesn’t even like me.” He said flippantly as he regained his composure.  
As Rachel started to pout Kurt added, “And shouldn’t you be worrying about your own love life? I hear Finn’s back with Quinn.”  
Rachel sneered at the two that sat a few seats down from them talking to Santana and Brittany, “Don’t remind me. I’m still working on it. I know Finn still loves me, I just have to make him see that.”  
Before Kurt could reply Sebastian came back with lunch. And Kurt would be damned to say he didn’t notice Sebastian’s muscles flex under his black thermal sleeves. Damn Rachel.  
“I got you your salad, but they were all out of water so I got you strawberry milk.” He turned to Kurt looking apprehensive, his green eyes full of…something. “Is that okay?”  
Kurt scoffed, “it’s fine. Although I will have to break you of your habit with everything strawberry tasting. It’s starting to worry me.”  
Sebastian laughed and started eating his own lunch. As he had a mouthful of burger he turned to Rachel, “Where’s Artie, Mike, and Tina? They usually eat with us.”  
Kurt noticed the lack of his other friends too; usually they were already eating by the time Kurt and Sebastian got there.  
Rachel rolled her eyes, “Those idiots ditched school to go buy some illegal fireworks. Artie’s decision of course. They said they wanted to, and I quote, “have a blast during tonight’s meteor shower”.”  
Sebastian perked up next to him, “Hah, I don’t blame them. I can’t wait. Me and Kurt are gonna go to that clearing in the woods to watch it. You know where they said a few pieces of the moon crashed a few years ago?”  
Rachel gave Kurt a smirk, “Yeah, but that’s pretty far out. Are you sure you guys are gonna be ok alone?”  
Sebastian blinked, and Kurt didn’t miss the slight blush that rose to his cheeks, “Yeah, why wouldn’t we? We’re gonna buy drinks and junk before we get there.”  
Rachel shrugged, “Oh I don’t know. In my opinion I think that place is pretty romantic-“  
“Rachel!” Kurt interrupted hysterically, “We’ll be fine. Now eat your food. You’re looking a little skinny.”  
Rachel pouted but did as he said; she was always obsessing over her image.  
“Oh Kurt I almost forgot to tell you, Mercedes called to say she couldn’t come with us tonight. She said something about her family wanting them to be together for this joyous occasion.”  
Kurt tried to mask his disappointment. He really wanted to witness this amazing spectacle with his two best friends. He’d have to at least call Mercedes to talk to her about it afterwards.  
Sebastian seemed to sense his disappointment anyway, “It’s alright Kurt, and I’ll still be there. And I’m sure it’ll be amazing!”  
Kurt smiled a little, “You’re right Seb, thanks. This kind of thing only happens once every hundred years.”

~X~

The road was bumpy and Sebastian couldn’t see a thing. His cherry red mustang didn’t fare to well on rocky roads but whatever.  
Kurt’s more important to him than this stupid car.  
“Are you comfortable? The roads kind of unsteady.”  
He couldn’t take his eyes off what he could see of the road so he didn’t notice Kurt roll his eyes.  
“Yes Sebastian, I’m not a baby. I can take care of myself.”  
There was no underlying bitter tone in his words so he didn’t worry too much about upsetting him. This is the night things were supposed to change. The night he was finally going to admit to Kurt that he’s been in love with him for 7 years. At first he didn’t care to admit it, he thought it was just a phase. And he didn’t want to risk losing their friendship over such a silly crush. But over time he started to notice different things about Kurt. Like the way his hair curls over perfectly at the top, and his fair skin, or his eyes.  
God, his eyes.  
They’re amazing. At one moment they’re this haunting blue that pool you in, much like the ocean itself, then it’s this tame green that makes you feel like you’re floating. That everything in the world is alright. And then finally they turn to a slate gray, one that rivals any storm, one that could rival the sharp wisps of air in any tornado.  
He was amazing.  
And it was literally paining him not to admit his feelings. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the pang in his chest whenever he thinks about him, or the way his heartbeat thuds whenever he’s near. It was amazing how much of an impact this one boy had on Sebastian’s life.  
“Sebastian? Seb, you haven’t spoken in like eleven minutes.”  
Kurt’s light voice brought him out of his thoughts, “Sorry, just thinking about the meteor shower. I’m so excited.”  
And he was, he couldn’t think of a more romantic way to admit his feelings. Under the stars, alone, while witnessing one of nature’s greatest miracles.  
Sebastian pulled the mustang into the clearing. The green grass shone in the moonlight and the sky was a beautiful expanse of black. The stars shone brightly, as if they knew what was happening tonight and were challenging the meteors to outshine them.  
He cut the engine and shoved his keys into his pockets. He ran around to the passenger side and opened the door for Kurt.  
“Wow,” Kurt laughed, “You really took the prince thing to heart didn’t you?”  
Sebastian gave a silent smile as he closed the door. “Here you take the blankets and set up a spot, I’ll get the picnic basket.”  
Kurt nodded and went out into the field. Sebastian went to unlock his trunk and pull out the wicker baskets and a two liter of strawberry-banana soda.  
Okay so he was a little addicted to strawberries. So? They’re delicious. And it may or may not have to do with the fact that the Twinkie Kurt shared with him was strawberry. Not at all.  
He walked into the field and saw Kurt leaned up against a small white rock with the blanket underneath him. When he saw Sebastian approach he got up in an instant and took his arm.  
“Kurt? What are you doing?”  
“Shhh… look.”  
He took his arm and placed Sebastian’s hand on the rock. It was smooth, warm. Almost like it was alive, breathing.  
“It’s moonstone. You’re touching a piece of the moon that fell from the sky.”  
Sebastian was speechless. It really was mind twisting once you wrapped your head around it.  
“Wow, that is amazing.”  
They sat down and ate their dinner slowly, Kurt cracked a few jokes about his choice of soda but Sebastian had a great time nevertheless. As he was cleaning up he saw a bright piece of light cut the sky. His eyes widened and he immediately dragged Kurt to his feet.  
“Kurt! Kurt! It’s starting look!”  
He did as he was told and stared in awe at the breathtaking spectacle. The sky was black no more. The millions of tiny and large meteors lit up the sky in hues of orange and white. The meteors glowed, illuminated everything on the earth Kurt and Sebastian were standing on. It was like it was raining but much more pleasant. Nobody was getting wet, and the rain wasn’t falling down, the meteors were skating across. It was beautiful. Kurt couldn’t think of a word expressive enough to capture what he was witnessing.  
It could’ve gone on for hours. Sebastian had no idea how long they were staring for. For a while he completely forgot about his plan. The sky looked alive; it was no longer an obstacle in the way of greatness. When people say “reach for the sky” Sebastian always wondered why. He wondered what was so great about the sky to have to reach for it. Now he knew. It was hypnotic. The sky was this giant expanse of possibilities and beauty, and Sebastian was fortunate enough to witness this first hand. Only when he turned to Kurt did his initial resolve return. He looked so angelic staring up at the sky with the stars and light framing his face. He looked like fire. He looked so majestic and… and…  
He had no more words. He looked down and saw Kurt’s hand dangling at his side. Free. And Sebastian was going to hold it. Sure they’ve held hands before, but only was support. Like when Kurt’s mother finally died. It was like a stab in the heart for Sebastian, and an even bigger stab for Kurt. Elizabeth was like a mother to him too, definitely more than his own. And when she died it just made him want to love Kurt even more. For them both.  
As Sebastian reached his hand out for his loves’, Kurt let out a large gasp.  
“What? What is it?”  
The smile Kurt gave him made Sebastian’s heart melt, “That one. It looks so close. It’s beautiful.”  
Sebastian turned to the sky and looked up. Sure enough standing out from the rest of the meteors was a brighter one. It was engulfed in flames, and far more striking than the rest. And it seemed to get brighter by the second. And then Kurt spoke.  
“Sebastian…Is the meteor getting… err… closer?”  
Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and gazed back into the sky. At first he thought the thought was absurd, but then he started to panic. “Oh my God. Kurt move.”  
Kurt turned to him, “Why?”  
Sebastian didn’t have time to talk, grabbed Kurt into his arms and raced back to his car. As soon as they were safe he put Kurt down.  
“Sebastian? What the hell?”  
“Kurt. That’s not a meteor.”  
“Than what is it?” Kurt looked skeptical. He was starting to get annoyed.  
Sebastian swallowed a lump in his throat, “It’s a rocket.”  
Kurt turned his head slowly. Surely, but slowly to his best friend.  
“Are you fucking crazy?”  
Sebastian blinked rapidly and turned his head back to the sky, “No! Kurt look!”  
Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the blazing sky.  
Whoa, why was it blazing?  
Maybe because there is a rocket hurtling towards them at one thousand, seven hundred miles an hour.  
And it was on fire.  
“Sebastian! Oh my God what do we do!?”  
Kurt was panicking; he’s never had this type of thing happen to him before. It was shaking Kurt to his core, he was on edge.  
“Just… Uh,” Sebastian looked around the field for a moment when his eyes rested on something, “Kurt! The moonstone! It’s said to be far more dense than steel!”  
Kurt nodded and the two scrambled up from their places from behind Sebastian’s car.  
“Kurt run!”  
“What else would I do!?”  
Kurt’s sarcasm was just a wall he put up in complicated situations. He didn’t have anything else to cling to; if he started to analyze the situation he would probably go crazy. They made it to behind the giant block of pale white stone.  
“I guess they weren’t lying when they said this was a crash-zone.” Sebastian started shakily.  
Kurt was too distracted to reply. He watched in silent awe as the rocket descended from the sky. The friction of the fall caused the shuttle to ignite in flames. It looked beautiful, really. If you weren’t watching from up close one would view it as a falling star. Kurt watched as the rocket got closer and closer to the ground. He realized he wasn’t prepared for the impact, the explosion the landing would cause.  
“Kurt!”  
All he heard was Sebastian’s shriek and then he was tackled to the ground with a warm body atop of him. He clamped his eyes shut and waited for the crash landing.

~X~

It was hot inside the cockpit. All of the rockets defensive technology had either melted or shorted out when he entered the ozone layer. The lights had been shot, and even the emergency sirens had died out. It was silent. And hot. All he could see was red. And then the collision with earth happened. And then he saw black.  
~X~  
Kurt had to shield himself from the debris and broken shards of the rocket that shattered off during the clash. Sebastian was cut. Kurt was cut. And he could taste the blood on the inside of his cheek. He’d have to get Carole to help with their wounds. The impact was not as beautiful as the descent. It was like watching someone commit suicide. The rocket’s afterburner destroyed the moonstone of course, but if they hadn’t placed themselves behind it they would’ve been burned off with the inferno. The whole forest looked like something out of a horror movie. The whole area was shot in a second. There were no more luscious trees, or beautiful flowers and cute woodland critters. The blaze destroyed everything, not to mention Sebastian’s mustang. The trees looked dead, the earth was black, and Kurt hoped all the animals could sense danger or they would’ve been dangerously over cooked. And since Kurt was a vegetarian that was not an appetizing thought. The sound of a metal door hitting the ground shook Kurt out of his reverie. He looked towards the space craft and saw the twisted steel door lying on the earth. The inside looked dark. And the realization hit Kurt like a ton of bricks.  
Someone had to be driving the ship.  
Kurt was seeing stars. No pun intended, he had to grip Sebastian’s sleeve to keep from falling.  
“Kurt? Kurt what’s wrong?”  
Sebastian kneeled down in front of him and his worried green eyes almost caused Kurt to break down and cry.  
“There’s-“ he struggled to get the words out, “there’s someone inside.”  
Sebastian’s eyes widened and he bit his lip. “Do you think they’re even-“  
“Don’t finish that.” Kurt quickly cut off, “let’s just take a look.”  
Sebastian nodded and let Kurt keep his grip on his arm as they walked towards the destroyed rocket. The sound of crunching of glass and metal beneath their feet was sickening, and Kurt hoped he’d never have to hear it again. The crater the ship made was immense, at least the size of a football field.  
“Here, Kurt, grab my hand.”  
Kurt did as he was told silently and clutched unto Sebastian’s hand as they slid their way down into the crater. Kurt was dangerously close to fainting but he steeled onwards. He survived everything life has thrown at him this far, he can make it through this. They finally approached what looked like the cockpit and they peered inside. Darkness.  
“Do you have a flashlight?” Kurt asked.  
“Y-yeah,” He heard Sebastian fish into his pocket. After a few seconds a cold object was placed in his hand.  
“Thanks.” He flicked the flashlight on and shined it inside.  
What he saw made him gasp, or more likely, what he didn’t see. There was definitely a person inside. And he didn’t look too much older than Kurt or Sebastian. But the person was unscathed, there wasn’t as much as a scratch on the beautiful tanned skin. His eyes were closed but Kurt couldn’t believe he was dead. His clothes were burned and damaged but as far as Kurt could tell the boy wasn’t.  
“We need to take him to Carole.” Kurt found himself saying before he could do anything else.  
“My cars damaged so we’ll have to walk. But… I’ll carry him.”  
Kurt nodded as Sebastian picked up the boy who quite literally, fell out of the sky. They made their walk towards home in silence. Not speaking a word about the events of tonight.

~X~

He could still only see darkness but he started to recognize voices. One was light and the other was slightly irritated. He didn’t know why the voice was irritated but he wanted to help. He couldn’t believe his engine’s got shot. His brother warned him about the enemies who were tailing him but he didn’t listen. Why did he leave anyway? He should’ve stayed to help his family fight; they could be dead by now. It was with that thought he forced himself out of his dreamlike state. At first his eyes were flooded with white, but then he started to focus. He was in a medium sized room. The walls were a warm cream, and his sheets and duvet cover were a nice shade of gold. There were pictures littered all around the various desks and shelves of a slightly balding man and a beautiful woman. He wondered where he was shortly before a shriek brought him back to reality.  
“He’s alive! Kurt, Sebastian he’s alive!”  
Who’s alive? Oh. Him.  
“He is!?”  
A tall boy came running into the room and whatever he was going to say vanished from his mind. He’d never seen a creature so beautiful, his soft white skin, and the impeccably styled brown hair. He was in awe. But then the boy looked at him and his heart started beating faster.  
Holy hell his eyes. They were… translucent. They held more depth than the entire vacuum of space; the color, the hues, and the blue. He was simply in awe. He didn’t know what to do. As if one wrong movement would scare the boy away.  
“Are you okay? We saw you crash and wondered if you had family that we could contact?”  
He watched the boys eyes fill with worry and confusion, “but I didn’t know they let people so young into NASA.”  
He furrowed his eyebrows. NASA? What’s that? Is it a food? Oh God, he was hungry.  
“NASA?” He finally choked out, “what is it?”  
Another boy’s eye widened. They weren’t as pretty as the blue one’s but they sure were a striking green.  
“The space program? You don’t know what NASA is?”  
He shook his head and studied all the faces and then a short motherly looking woman spoke.  
“Honey, can we have your name and where you’re from? I’m sure your family is worried sick about you.”  
He could do that. That’s a simple question. And if they have a space program maybe they could take him home.  
“My name’s Blaine Anderson,” he spoke with the confidence his father drilled into him, “And I’m from Arella. My home planet.”


	2. Gravity Hurt, You Made It So Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of 'Lucky Star' i hope you enjoy it! I'm not sure if this has any readers... Still don't know how this site werks but yolo. So we have the realization that Blaine is an alien and some flashabcks of his life on Arella. Hope you enjoy! Review if you'd like :] xo ~ari

Silence.  
Kurt blinked.  
More silence.  
Kurt blinked again.  
No sooner than it had come the silence was replaced by loud laughter. Sebastian’s cackling was infectious. So infectious that it had made Kurt laugh too. It was a manic laughter; the kind that you make when you’re trying to forget something, or couldn’t believe what you’d just witnessed. It wasn’t natural; Kurt wanted to stop laughing, honestly, but what… What was the boy’s name? Blaine. Blaine’s statement was just so ludicrous. And Kurt hadn’t laughed like this in a long time so… He let it all out. The sound was staggered; Kurt leaned forward clutching his ribs in an attempt to gulp down some air.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Kurt said between breaths, still laughing.  
“I’m not!” Sebastian cut in, “What he said was so damn hilarious!”  
Blaine looked at the two boys laughing at him and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t know why the two animals were laughing at him. They did just ask him where he was from, did they not? A few minutes later the laughing still hadn’t died down. The boy with green eyes was tearing up, and Blaine felt himself start getting frustrated.  
“I do not see what is so funny.” Blaine was annoyed. He didn’t know why they were laughing at him. He didn’t see anything funny with the situation at all.  
The motherly looking woman shot the boys a look and their laughter gradually died down. She pat Blaine on the blanket clad knee and spoke softly, “We’re sorry, they didn’t mean to laugh at you. What you said was just kind-of unexpected, that’s all.”  
Kurt seemed to realize that laughing at the poor boys expense was a little rough…Okay maybe more than a little, he just wasn’t expecting that kind of answer. At least we hadn’t called him crazy or anything.  
“Mrs. Hudson-Hummel he’s got to be crazy if he honestly thinks he’s an alien.”  
Whoops, spoke too soon.  
“Sebastian! You’ve known me for seven years and you still call me that?”  
“Sorry Mrs. Hu- I, uh, I mean Carole.” Sebastian looked down at the hardwood and Kurt thought it was a little adorable.  
Carole nodded, “And as for Blaine, maybe he had a really intense dream. We don’t know what he’s been through mentally… Maybe he has a concussion.” She added as an afterthought.  
Blaine hated them talking about him as if he wasn’t here. “I do not have a concussion! And I am not crazy! I promise. I am Prince Blaine Anderson from planet Arella from the second quadrant of the Galaxy!”  
The woman known as Carole raised an eyebrow, and I could see the green eyed boy start to laugh again. I don’t remember his name; I didn’t like how he was still laughing at me. Does he have no respect?  
The prettier, blue eyed boy let out a breath and walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of it. He looked into my eyes and I felt a jolt shoot through my body. I didn’t know what it was but I kind of liked the feeling. It made me feel alive.  
“Blaine, umm, please forgive us if were wrong but… It’s hard to believe that you’re an alien. Much less that you’re from a planet that our satellites never picked up.”  
“Oh and don’t forget the fact that aliens aren’t real.” Sebastian cut in. “A myth. A lie.”  
Kurt noticed Blaine’s eyes darken. “I am not a lie.”  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the bedridden boy as well. This wasn’t good. If they want to make any progress they can’t be going for each other’s throats when it hasn’t even been an hour.  
“Guys! It’s alright. We’ll figure this out.” He turned back to Blaine. “So Blaine, if you are an alien why didn’t you just stay on your planet?” He sounded skeptical.  
Blaine fidgeted around; he didn’t want to talk about it. One moment he was having dinner with his brother, father, and other friends and family, and the next he was being shot through space on a one way course to Earth.  
He fidgeted with his fingers and looked around. Suddenly the butter colored walls were very interesting. His sheets were soft too. I wonder what kind of material they were… Silk? Satin?  
The taller boy snapped his fingers in front of Blaine’s face, “Earth to Blaine? Kurt I think he really is crazy.”  
Ah, so the boy’s name was Kurt. Hmm. Quirky. I like it.  
“Well?” Kurt pressed on. “How did you end up here?”  
Blaine cleared a lump in his throat and tried to speak as clearly as he could, “His name was Aries Somerset. He was once my father’s, Michael Anderson’s, top general. Apparently, he had a plan in motion to overthrow my family.” Blaine took a shaky breath, “Luckily my father found out before he made any moves and sent me safely to Earth. But my family is still fighting for their lives there so I have to go back! I need to help them!”  
Kurt was silent during Blaine’s story. It was captivating and heroic how Blaine wanted so desperately to help his family with the war. But Kurt didn’t know if Blaine’s story had any merit… He’s been told aliens weren’t real from such a young age. How could one just pop up out of nowhere?  
Sebastian was skeptical. Did this punk actually think we believed his sob story? He was probably doing it for laughs, or he was part of some new twisted MTV show. He looked over to the “alien” again. Still… He had witnessed the rocket fall from the sky himself. And it didn’t seem like CGI could just magically conjure a façade of that grandeur up for ratings. He looked so sincere… Sebastian honestly didn’t know what to believe.  
Blaine didn’t know how he could make them realize he was telling the truth. He racked his brain for something he could show them as proof. Ah! All aliens did have that little ability didn’t they! He pulled the covers off and swing his feet off the bed. After stumbling a little he clutched onto the edge of the nightstand.  
“Are you sure you should be standing?” Kurt looked worried and that was a look Blaine didn’t like to see on him.  
“I am fine.” He actually found himself smiling despite the circumstances. He was finally going to show them some proof!  
He walked over to the foot of the bed and turned around. He found three confused faces staring back at him.  
“What are you doing honey?” Carole asked sweetly, “Aren’t you tired?”  
Blaine nodded, “Very, but I have something that can prove to you I am not one of your average humans.”  
Carole opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but thought better of it and nodded anyway. Blaine made sure they were all watching as he crouched down and slid his fingers under the wood of the bed. He almost laughed. It was as light as a feather. He easily lifted the giant king bed off the ground. He could have done it with one hand but he didn’t want to scare them. Well, scare them more than they were anyway.  
Carole, Kurt, and Sebastian all gaped at the boy who just lifted a rosewood bed, which probably weighed more than three-hundred pounds, off the floor. Kurt could see a few of the toys he lost oh so many years ago litter the dust covered floor below the bed. Blaine set the bed down softly as if it never moved. Kurt was still silent. Kurt didn’t know what to say.  
“What the fuck?” Sebastian burst out.  
Kurt slapped him on the arm, “Language Seb!” He looked over to Carole but it seems she hadn’t batted an eyelash. He couldn’t blame her of course. Even if it was crude, Sebastian had summed up the situation pretty good.  
“Do you believe me now?” Blaine asked tiredly. Judging by their faces it seemed to have surprised them enough. His plan had worked.  
“B-but-“ Kurt stammered, “A-aliens aren’t real.”  
Blaine sighed and walked up to Kurt. Only now did he realize how short he was compared to the Earth boy. His nose only peeked a little over his pale, smooth, collarbone. From this distance he could see the rise and fall of the boy’s chest. Blaine blinked.  
Kurt snapped out of his daze and was shocked to see Blaine so close to him. He was slightly tanned. Did they have another sun near Arella? I guess it was possible. His dark hair was so adorably curly, and his eyes were the most amazing shade of goldenrod. Were all aliens this handsome? If so Kurt needed to get Blaine’s rocket fixed stat.  
Kurt was shocked out of his daydream when Blaine put both of his hands on his shoulders. It was…interesting. Kurt thought his hands would be clammy, or slimy. But they were soft. He could feel they were calloused through his shirt. It was most likely from gripping the controls during his descent to Earth.  
“Kurt, look into my eyes.”  
Kurt obeyed. He glanced into the little alien’s warm, inviting eyes. They sparked with something Kurt couldn’t place. But he could think about that later.  
“Kurt, I know it sounds strange and completely ridiculous… But I really am telling the truth. Can you please believe me?”  
Kurt took a shaky breath, mostly from the closeness between them. But all of this newfound knowledge was starting to wear down on Kurt. He nodded after a while.  
“Okay. I believe you.”  
“What!?” Sebastian pulled Kurt away from Blaine, much to the alien’s dismay. He liked being that close to Kurt. It felt… he couldn’t place it, but it felt right.  
“Do you realize how completely crazy this whole situation is!?”  
Kurt couldn’t take the screaming, “Sebastian you saw the rocket crash too! Tell me that didn’t happen!”  
Sebastian bit his lip and glared at Blaine.  
“Exactly, now we need to give him a chance. If he is an alien then he has no other home here.” Kurt’s tone got softer, “He’s alone.”  
Carole finally spoke as she was getting out of her chair. “Kurt’s right. We’re the only thing seemingly close to a family he has on Earth. Good thing Kurt found you honey, who knows what anyone else would do if they stumbled upon your rocket.”  
Kurt shuddered as he envisioned men in white with needles and probes. People would go to drastic measures for knowledge.  
“Blaine you can stay here as long as you need.”  
Blaine nodded and went to take Carole’s hand. “Thank you. Sincerely.”  
She smiled and shook her head, “It’s no problem. Our home is your home. I’ll register you at Kurt and Sebastian’s school first thing tomorrow morning.”  
Blaine was confused, “School? I am not familiar with this “school” you speak about.”  
Sebastian leaned his head back. “Oh good God.”  
Kurt gave Sebastian a look. “School is like,” Kurt searched his mind for a word that wouldn’t scare the young alien. “You go there to learn with a lot of people your own age.”  
Blaine looked thoughtful, “Ah, I see. So it’s like tutoring?”  
Kurt nodded, “Yeah, more or less.” He thought of something, “Blaine… How old are you anyway?”  
Blaine smiled, “I am seventeen years of age. My birthday was back in June.”  
“Wait,” Sebastian started, “They have months in space?”  
Blaine rolled his eyes, “Yes. Our ancestors were the ones who gave them to you. Who do you think taught you how to make fire?”  
Sebastian looked thoughtful. “Kurt, I’m just gonna crash here. Is that okay?”  
“Of course. I wouldn’t let you drive home after tonight’s events anyway.”  
“You know the drill boys,” Carole seemed to appear out of nowhere with a laundry basket. I guess she wasn’t fazed by Blaine’s big entry. “Separate rooms, separate beds. We don’t want a repeat of what happened to Finn.”  
Kurt gawked, “Guys can’t even get pregnant!”  
Sebastian turned away; a small blush was creeping up his face. “And like I would try that with Kurt!”  
Since when did Sebastian blush? Other than that time in elementary school Kurt couldn’t think of one. And did he just imply what I think he did?  
“Sebastian. Out. Before I ban guys from the house whenever I’m occupying it.”  
Sebastian nodded and rushed out, a chuckling Carole behind him.  
Kurt rubbed a hand over his head and turned back to Blaine.  
“You can sleep in this room. I guess we’ll just call it yours.”  
Blaine beamed at the prospect of being included so early.  
“I’ll get you up tomorrow for school. You can borrow some of my clothes.”  
“Thank you Kurt. I really appreciate all this.”  
Kurt gave a small smile, “Yeah. That’s me. Always helping people.”  
He walked away shutting the door while muttering something about his life being a Soap Opera. Whatever that was. And left. Probably to go to his own quarters.  
The room was suddenly big and foreboding without the occupancy of the two teens and mother. The walls seemed like they were made to keep him in. Like he was some sort of lab rat. His father told him the story’s about why Blaine could never take a journey to Earth as a child. He told them of what happened to people who are different. Like the African-Americans, and the Jewish people. The stories were horrible and kept Blaine up at night for many years. His father couldn’t take that chance with him.  
He sighed letting his mind wander back to Arella. He wondered how his family was holding up. Were they crossing arms this very minute? Had they already won? His mind came up with a dark scenario.  
Were they already dead?  
Blaine shuddered and rid himself of that thought. He couldn’t afford to think that way. He always had to have hope. That was the only thing he could hold on to. His father and brother were strong. They wouldn’t succumb to Ex-General Somerset. They had the will to live.  
He blinked away the water in his eyes and crawled back into the soft silky sheets. He could smell Kurt on the pillows. They were so close before that he could smell him. He smelled of lavender and bubble bath. It was nice. He liked the scent. He dug into the pillow and let himself drift off into a much needed sleep.

~X~

The sun burned brightly despite it being sundown. The sky burst with color, pink and orange hues streaked across the skyline. The blue Arellan clouds were fluffy like cotton candy. Young Blaine could almost taste them. He stuck his tongue out and squinted at the sky. So close. Almost, he could just taste it. The sound of heavy footsteps caused him to regain himself. He was already nine years old. He didn’t need to be a kid anymore. He looked over to see his father walking towards the veranda. Blaine smiled at the sight of him. His father walked with such confidence, the expensive black suit he wore had an air of great class, and his curly black hair was styled to perfection. His eyes were dark, almost black. Blaine had always been jealous of his dad’s eyes. They made him look powerful, more…distinguished, unlike his own girly eyes. He was always being teased by his brother for them.  
“Blaine.” Michael Anderson’s tone was sharp, that was expected of a King, but he could still sense the love that had always been there. “This is my newest General, my second in command. His name is Aries Somerset.”  
Blaine blinked. He didn’t know why his daddy always introduced him to his co-workers and colleagues but Blaine liked it. He felt like he was part of something more important than he was aware of.  
He didn’t know how right he was.  
Blaine glanced up to General Somerset. He was tall. Taller than daddy, he had broad shoulders and was wearing a white general uniform with an angel wing, Arella’s symbol, embroidered on the right arm. The thing that stuck out about the General was his shocking blue hair. The Arellan’s had unique genes. The dominant traits were the ones that were passed on to humans, like blonde, brown, and black hair, along with basic eye colors. But the recessive genes were exclusive to people born of pure Arellan blood. Many people had exotic colored hair. Like blue and green, and sometimes even shades of vivid red.  
Somerset’s hair was combed neatly to the side, his yellow eyes burned through Blaine. It was like he was staring into the sun. He couldn’t look away. He was in a trance; it was as if the yellow and gold hues were swimming together moving of their own accord. And it wasn’t for the better. They were terrifying. He didn’t want to look at this man. And he didn’t want his daddy to be in the same room as him either. He was dangerous. Of course it would be rude if he voiced this opinion so he shook the General’s hand. It was cold. Everything about this man put him off. He smiled.  
“Why hello Prince Blaine, what an honor it is to meet you. Your father raves about you quite a lot. And I can see why. You are such a handsome young boy. Full of so much promise.”  
Blaine gave a tentative smile and hoped it didn’t look too strained.  
“Blaine,” his daddy cleared his voice, “This is the General’s son, Blair. He does not have many friends so I thought I could introduce him to you. You have seemed so lonely since your mother passed.”  
That was a sore spot for Blaine. Two years ago his mother, as well as the former Queen of Arella, Vanessa Anderson, had passed away due to an unknown illness. Doctors and scientists are still trying to find out what the disease had been, so they can make antibiotics and prevent the sickness from taking anymore loved ones.  
“Okay, sure.” Blaine gave the boy a smile, “I am Blaine Anderson. It is nice to meet you.” He held out a hand for the boy to take.  
Blair stepped out from behind his father. He had the same striking blue hair, and it was less tamed even for a son of and important figure like Somerset. Unlike the General’s though, his eyes were a bright green. They were luminous. Was it a family trait to have eyes that shined like stars? Once again Blaine was a little jealous.  
“Hi Blaine, I hope we get along.” His bright eyes lit up with the smile he gave. Blaine took is hand and noticed how soft the skin was. Blaine looked towards the beaming boy. When he smiled, it overtook his face. He could see his canines. He looked like a cat with green eyes gleaming like that and his feral smile. Blaine almost laughed. He thought it was cute.  
“Well now that they boys are taken care of… How about we get down to business, my King?”  
Michael Anderson nodded and turned to leave. “You behave Blaine; remember you represent the Anderson family name. Don’t tarnish it.”  
Blaine nodded and watched his daddy and newly appointed General walk off into the manor.  
Before he could wonder what they were up to Blair spoke up. “Come on Blaine, I heard my daddy sayin’ you have a bunch of toys! Don’t you want to go play?”  
Blaine smiled and nodded. Blair reached down and grabbed his hand. Blaine was surprised by the bold contact at first but he decided he liked holding hands with him. Blair’s hand was soft, smooth.  
They walked hand and hand into the manor to get to Blaine’s quarters. It was on the other side of the house so it was quite a walk. They passed by the dining hall and waved with their free hands when the workers smiled at them. Whenever Blaine walked this path by himself he felt afraid. The walls were large and the various works of art and statuettes could be intimidating when silhouetted by the shadows. But with Blair here he felt braver, like he had to protect both of them. They eventually stopped at a large oak door.  
“Well, here we are. You ready?”  
Blair was wide eyed staring at the Blaine’s large entryway. The boy had never seen a house with such splendor. And he thought his daddy’s house was nice. Blaine lived in a palace!  
“Yeah. I am ready.”  
Blaine turned the knob as he nodded and swung the door open into a room with ebony wainscoting up the side of the walls. The rest of the room had velvet carpet and a giant bed with blue satin sheets. There were various toys littered around the room, a few train tracks here and there. Toy cars spread across in the worse possible place. Blaine’s father once uttered a string of curse words when he stepped on one.  
“Wow!” Blair gasped wonderstruck. “You have so many toys!”  
Blaine laughed as Blair led him around the room still clutching his hand. He was about to pick up a soccer ball when Blaine’s door slammed against the wall. They both flinched and whipped around to see the intruder.  
Of course. He always shows up at the worst time.  
“Aw, look at that! Little Blainers already has a boyfriend?”  
Blaine snapped his hand away from Blair’s like it was on fire. He could already feel the blush spreading.  
“Cooper what do you want? Don’t you have sleeping to do? You are not good for anything else.”  
Cooper leaned his head back and laughed at the ceiling. “Awful gutsy of you Blaine… You wouldn’t want to find a locomotive lodged up your butt would you?”  
Blaine covered his bottom with his hands. “No! Daddy got you in trouble the last time you did something to me!”  
Cooper looked thoughtful. “That is because I got caught. I will be more careful this time.”  
Blaine stuck his tongue out. He had a love-hate relationship with his brother, Cooper Anderson. He was the most annoying thing to ever grace Arella. His obnoxious sixties hair swoop and gel. The annoying way he smiled when he knew he was getting under Blaine’s skin. And his stupid dark, chocolate eyes. And even with all of these flaws…  
Blaine still loved him. Cooper was the one who hid with him from thunderstorms. The one who cried with him and held his hand through the hard first months of mommy’s death. He was always there. Even if Blaine didn’t want him to be. 

~X~

Blaine jolted awake out of bed. He could still feel his heart pounding from the intensity of his dream.  
Flashback?  
Whatever.  
He rubbed his neck, wincing when it came back damp with sweat. He had probably been thrashing again. He did that. Ever since he was a kid Blaine had always had vivid dreams. He couldn’t help it.  
Blaine almost gasped when he realized he wasn’t home in Arella. Only then did his mind catch up with his surroundings. He was at Kurt’s house. He palmed the sheets. They were still dry so he couldn’t have sweat that much. He would ask Carole if he could take a shower. He swung out of bed and steadied himself on the hardwood. He felt much better after a good night’s sleep.  
He sniffed the air. The savory scent of eggs and bacon enveloped his lungs. A shower could wait.  
He opened the door and bounded down the stairs. He didn’t really know where to go he just followed the noise. It seemed to work because he came to a kitchen. The sound immediately died down upon his entry. His eyes raked over the scene. The kitchen was cute. The saturated yellow walls made the room seem much more southern than it probably was. Blaine didn’t even know where he had ended up. The curtains were checkered red and white and there was an island with food piled up in the middle. He looked over towards the table. First he spotted Kurt who gave him a smile and beckoned him to come over. Sebastian, Blaine recalled, was scowling with a piece of bacon lodged between his teeth. It made him smile. Carole was scrambling the eggs at the stove and a bald man who Blaine remembered from a picture leaned against the wall at the edge of the kitchen eating a biscuit.  
“Blaine!” Kurt said as he pulled out a seat for him. “I saved you some breakfast, Carole’s an excellent cook.”  
Blaine beamed, “Thank you Kurt.”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Blaine wondered why he seemed so unapproachable. Maybe he was having a bad day.  
“Good morning Blaine,” Carole said from the stove, “I hope you had a good night’s sleep.”  
Blaine’s smile slipped a little as he recalled his dream. He quickly plastered it back on. “Of course. Your bed is very comfortable. Thank you for letting me sleep in it.”  
“Oh please,” Kurt waved a hand, “Seb sleeps in it all the time when he’s over. It’s really no big deal.”  
“Umm, it is a big deal.” Sebastian interrupted, “I had to sleep in Finn’s room. Do you know what that smells like?”  
Kurt grimaced. Blaine wondered who this Finn person was.  
“So he’s the alien? Looks normal ta’ me.”  
Blaine’s eyes shot to the sound of a gruff voice. It came from the bald man, who now had a ratty gray hat on.  
“Um, hello sir. Thank you for letting me stay. I promise to help out any way I-“  
“Nonsense, kid.” The man cut him off. “Any friend of Kurt’s is welcome here. Call me Burt.”  
Burt and Kurt. Cute.  
Blaine was about to say thank you, but before he could a steaming plate of bacon and eggs were placed before him. His mouth was watering. It smelled delicious. He hadn’t smelt food so good since before his mother passed away.  
He must’ve been staring because Kurt laughed. Blaine liked Kurt’s laugh.  
“Go on eat. I swear it’s not poisonous.”  
Blaine nodded and dug in. He surveyed the scene. They were all a family. They conversed with each other while eating and even let Blaine in on the topic. And even though this was the sweetest thing anyone could have done for Blaine he still felt a hole in his chest.  
Where are you now, brother?


End file.
